My Heart's Bleeding
by checkprofile4newaccount
Summary: third oneshot up Sam centered, sam going emo etc etc a series of angsty DP oneshots that relate to each other. May contain songfic, etc etc etc. Just pure angst and an attempt at drama. story will be marked complete since its oneshots.
1. Never Had the Chance

Title: Never had the Chance

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Album: My Heart's Bleeding

Summary: the first one-shot of my DP one-shot collection of related angsty stories. This one's in Danny's PoV, and this is how he feels about his life going downhill.

Disclaimer: DP and characters are not mine. If they were, I wouldn't be writing here.

Bunny: I never usually do one-shots, but I was inspired by **gabriella phantom** ((hugz)), so credits to her for the motivation. All of these one-shots are **related**, so they count as **one** **whole** **story**, yet also one-shots on their own. Argh I'm confusing you but you'll understand by the time I have 5 chapters up or so.

Perhaps my one-shots are like **memoirs**. If so, blame my 7th grade LA teacher who made it maditory to write a book of memoirs. (I got a B on most of it, even though im a A student) but o well, I thank him for the experience though.

I **never** **write** **angst**, but I guess the fact that I'm a emo goth is making me write angst. Sadly, there's no side story :(. Oh well. Ionno, but **don't** **expect** **quick** **updates** from this story, so srry. It's a one shot thing xD and I focus on Glass Mirror more, so yeah.

Never Had the Chance 

My heart is bleeding and it is killing me.

I, Daniel Jack Fenton, never had the chance. What did I not have the chance of? I never had the chance.. at everything. And it ruined my halfa life.

Sam Manson… I've always loved that girl from the bottom of my heart, but I never had the chance to tell her. I just wanted this friendship-status relationship to never end or break away, but I was so wrong. So wrong. Sam showed her money in school, and became rich. She left me behind. Her boyfriend was on the A-list, some burnette named Josh. I couldn't help but wonder, why me?

I never had the chance to tell her, that I loved her. She just moved on. Without me, and that caused my heart to bleed.

Tucker Foley was my remaining friend. The wonders of popularity had killed the old Sam we knew, and she never spoke to us. Us, the losers. No, I was the loser. Tucker was not even here. Tucker… we got into a silly fight. It was all my fault.. all my fault. I never had the chance to apologize to him, before I found out that he was moving. Apparently, his father had gotten a job in Michigan, as he left. My one and only friend, who I fought. An uncomftorable feeling overwhelmed me, as my heart bled.

Ever since my last friend's departure, my life has been downhill. My grades are slipping, and I'm feeling a little bit of myself die every passing moment. Sometimes, I just whish that a ghost would take my life right there, but I could never do that. That would be suicide, and it would not be right. But since when were things ever right?

I had to fight ghosts, I had to fight for Amityville Park. But no one understood. No one… I never had the chance to explain myself.. but I am still public enemy #1. I never had thechance… They never _gave_ me a chance, but who needs chances when failure rests upon one's bloodstained hands?

It was that day, that memorable day, that I decided my life had no purpose. Just the other night, my parents cooked up another invention, that worked on me. Suspicious, I did not realize my own mother would take a DNA sample from me and figure everything out overnight. Perhaps she didn't. Perhaps Jazz had _abandoned_ me as well. I felt so lost, so alone.

That morning, I was rejected. Thrown away, as if I were nothing but mere trash. Disowned by my parents, jst because I was a half ghost. No… tears leaked out of my eyes as I try my hardest not to focus on those forbidding words my own father had said… "no ghost belongs in this family. From now, don't even call me father. I have no son."

My heart bled, and I almost died from it.

My parents still believe that ghosts were evil and I attacked the mayor, hence Public Enemy #1. But you must believe me! It wasn't me… why would no one listen? Why must no one understand? I never had the chance.. please, give me just one chance!

But no one ever did. My pleas were useless, as Jazz, my sweet sister Jazz, threatened to send me to the Guys in White for experimenting.

I never had the chance.

Vlad was right, I was rejected by my own family. Perhaps joining him would be of use after all. Tears leaked from my eyes, and I knew, I just knew, it was useless to hold them back. Jazz… who said she understood, who spent countless ghost-fighting situations with me… did not speak to me as I was kicked out. I never had the chance to tell her how much I appreciated her before she threatened me. I never had the chance…

I hug myself, trying to keep warm on this cold evening, but it is no use. I never had a chance at a normal life when I got my ghost half, and now my ghost is killing me slowly from within.

I never had the chance…

My heart bleeds as I cry.

Bunny: ((sobs)) it was kinda drabble, but ionno. Its my first shot at one-shot, so yosh. I have a thing for angst. I really think its because im an emo goth.

Anyway, plz review ((constructive criticism is okay but plz no flames since its my first one-shot thxx))

Extra: the next one-shot is about Ember.


	2. Pushed Aside

Title: Pushed Aside

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Album: My Heart's Bleeding

Summary: the second one-shot of my DP one-shot collection of related angsty stories. This one's in Ember's PoV, and this is how she dies and such. I guess it's a songfic to her song, Remember.

**Me hug reviewers: moonlite nite, ImMoRtAl-FoOl, and miranda. hug hug hugzzz**

Disclaimer: DP and characters are not mine. If they were, I wouldn't be here.

Bunny: Alas, the second angsty work. I just had to get this out of my system, so forgive me for the drabble and if it doesn't make much sense.

Pushed Aside 

_Yeah! Oooooohh,_

My heart's bleeding and I think I'm dying.

I, Ashley Elizabeth McLain, have been pushed aside. My friends… have left me. Ever since I started dating my boyfriend Mark, my friends have pushed me aside. Like I was nothing. Not even worth looking at.

_It was, it was September,_

_Wind blows, the dead leaves fall_

I couldn't blame them. I had rejected my friends first. All for the perfect guy. I had left those who I trust most, so I deserved to be pushed aside. But it all happened one night, Mark and I were walking home from a date at the movies, when spotted a few pretty girls crowded near a bus stop. He shrugged them off, and walked me home. I was so glad he remembered me. Or at least, that's what I thought.

_To you, I did surrender,_

_Two weeks, you didn't call._

It was Halloween when I found out. Mark was going out with a popular chick called Brianna. I spotted them near a tree next to my apartment. It wasn't fair… he broke his promised. I felt used, pushed aside.

My heart bled and I wanted to die.

_Your life, goes on without me,_

_My life, a losing game._

It wasn't fair. What was I? Some girl to have fun with, then pushed aside? I was tired of it all! Mark, you cheated on me… three times! Are my feelings pushed aside as well? Do you not know that I love you, truly love you, from the bottom of my bleeding heart?

My heart bleeds more as I yearn for your attention. Only to be pushed aside.

_But you should, you should not doubt me,_

_You will remember my name!_

My life was useless. As an orphan, I had no more friends. My only hope at life was to win back Mark. I heard that he was performing at a concert… our supposed concert. I was the leader of a band called Ember's Flames, but it turns out that Mark had organized the band himself, with his new _girlfriend_. How could he? Did he not know that he kept me alive? It broke me apart inside to see him like this, ignorant, and decieved. Briana was known for playing with others' feelings. Did he not know?

I loved him from the bottom of my heart, my bleeding heart, only to be pushed aside.

_Oh Ember, you will remember, _

_Ember, one thing remains._

I climbed onto the bus to his concert. It wasn't fair. Not fair at all. I thought of the happier times, where I used to be with him. Those hugs out in sunlight, blushing touches at noon, kissing by the moonlight. They were all over. I remember how he called me Ember. Ember was my pet name, I loved being called that. But he left me. Left me with no one. I was pushed aside for someone else. My heart bleeds as I think of attempting suicide.

_Oh Ember, so warm and tender,_

_You will remember my name!_

I didn't notice that there was something wrong until it was too late. The bus was at the concert stop, but something went wrong. The bus kept going, and it moved up a ramp. Was the bus driver trying to kill us all? All of a sudden, it crashed, and I was flung out the back door. The ramp, was 20 stories high. I crashed through the glass, pushed aside, like I was nothing of value. What was my life worth? I fell, twenty stories down, fell through the darkness. I saw Mark's worried face and idmediately felt guilty.

My heart bled, and I was pushed aside. My feelings pushed aside. When will someone actually understand?

_Your heart, your heart has ventured,_

_Your wall, now perishing._

I was going to die. I knew it, and I couldn't help but wonder: what was my life about? I didn't deserve to live. Someone like me.. pushing aside my friends for the not-so-perfect guy. Someone like me, who was pushed aside countless times.

I was pushed aside. Falling, falling, the wind rushes past my face.

_Like dead trees in cold December,_

_Nothing, but ashes remain._

I felt the crack of my body against the cement as tears leaked out of my eyes. My heart was bleeding, and I was dying. Literally. The last thing I saw was my boyfriend's face, a look with sympathy and regrett.

"I'm.. I'm sorry," I had managed to say, "I.. i… I love you."

That was all, before I knew no more. My vision was pushed aside, as my bleeding heart died.

_Oh Ember, you will remember,_

_Ember, one thing remains!_

I thought I had gone to heaven. But I was, as usual, pushed aside. There was no heaven or hell for me. Some cruel fate had decided that my death was unncessecary and deserved, so I became… a ghost. My beautiful black hair turned a glowing blue, my skin white and pale. I was wearing the same make up and clothes of my death, except I was clutching my gutair. This gutair.. wasn't mine. There were knobs, buttons,and who knows what. Where was mine? Was I to be pushed aside forever, never loved?

My dead heart bled, as thoughts raced upon my head.

_Ember, so warm and tender,_

_You will remember my name!_

I realize that I was in a strange dimension called the ghost zone. Coutesy of a friendly ghost called Kitty, I realized where I was and what my purpose was: to cause destruction upon the human world. Yet, that was her theory. She, Kitty, was perfect with her boyfriend Johnny 13. Yet, I, was pushed aside and I died. Pushed aside.. forgotten.. unneeded. Unwanted. My dead heart bleeds a little more.

_Ohhhwooo Ember, _

_You will remember!_

I knew what I had to do. I had to find Mark.. otherwise I would remain a ghost forever. However, I found out, that Mark had died shortly afterwards my death. He had attempted suicide, saying that he couldn't live without me. I knew then, that I wasn't pushed aside. But one thing remains: he went to heaven, leaving me in the ghost zone forever.

I had not accepted my dying fate, and I was bound to be a ghost. A mericiless, cruel, spirit. A ghoul detested by all humanity. A creature with no respect. A ghost. I was pushed aside, toyed with, by the other ghosts. I couldn't stand it. I had to seek comfort in the human world when I realized my talent for singing.

_Ember, one thing remains,_

_Ember, so warm and tender!_

I tried. But trying wasn't enough. That blasted Danny Phantom stopped me and my power. But why? He just didn't understand. With power, I could accept my fate. With power, I could try to sneak my way into heaven. To see Mark one last time. But that was not to be. Why, I ask, why is it me? Why…? I was always forgotten, unwanted! Pushed…aside.

My dead heart bleeds. I am dying, once again.

_You will remember my name-yea,_

_You will remember my name!_

My dead heart bleeds. I am dying, once again.

Bunny: wow dat was a long one-shot… well anyway plz review and ty. I realize this isn't as angsty as the first one, but o wells I need to look further into the dark side of life.


	3. I have nobody

Title: I Have Nobody

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Album: My Heart's Bleeding

Summary: the third one-shot of my DP one-shot collection of related angsty stories. This one's in Sam's PoV, and how she feels about the emo life she lives.

Disclaimer: DP and characters are not mine. If they were, I wouldn't be here.

Bunny: Alas, the third angsty work. Drabble, but o well. At first, this angsty fic was going to be about Vlad, out of all ppl. Then, I realized that everything I wrote could b interpreted as humor, so I crossed that out and got this.

I Have Nobody 

I, Samantha Rachel Manson… I have nobody. I have nobody.. and it ruined my teenage life.

Danny Fenton… I've always loved the boy from the bottom of my broken heart. Ever since we went to preschool together, I could tell that he was different from the other boys. He was unique, comforting,and kind- I love him, unlike Paulina Sanchez. I adore his Phantom side as well, unlike Valerie Grey. Yet why does he fall for _them_ out of all people?

But he didn't. he didn't go out with just any "girl."

Who knew… my heart shattered into pieces when he told me he was gay. And dating Vlad.

My heart bleeds as a tear cascades down my cheek. I have nobody…

What did Vlad ever do for Danny besides try to kill him? There have been countless times where I nearly got killed to protect Danny. But.. he left me.

I have nobody, as my broken heart begins to fracture.

I glance at a photo… a family photo. Tears filled my eyes as I try to blink them back. Goths don't cry… my parents were killed in a car accident last week, along with my grandmother. I could not say that I cared too much for my parents… but they were, you know.. my parents. Granny was so kind to me… and now she is gone. She is watching me in Heaven with granpda and the others…

Another tear decorates my cheek as I realize I have nobody. My heart breaks into pieces, and they fall on the floor, shattered.

Tucker Foley was all there was to keep me alive. Danny had moved in with Vlad in Wisconson, and I am all alone. I have nobody…

My heart continues to bleed.

Tucker is going out with Valerie Grey. He barely talks to me anymore, and I feel so rejected. I have nobody..

My bffl Linnia from Pennsylvania has stiooed writing to me. She claims that the long-distance friend thing wasn't working out, so she left. Left me, alone. With nobody..

I have nobody.

My heart bleeds as I pick up my pocket knife. I did not know what to do. I closed my eyes and set it above my wrist.

What happened next was all a blur. I remembered a pain that soothed me from my emotional troubles, but then, there was darkness.

Deep within my unconciousness, I close my eyes, knowing I have nobody.

My heart bleeds, and I think I am dying.

Bunny: and dats all I feel bad for Sam. Like, give the poor girl a chance. O well. Owari


End file.
